


A Ride To Remember

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: You and Hisoka go on a date to an amusement park and he makes it an experience you’ll never forget.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	A Ride To Remember

You can’t remember the last time you were able to go out and have fun. Work and adulting consumes a large portion of your life these days. The minimal free time that you do have is spent catching up on much needed rest or lounging around with your boyfriend. So when he came home with tickets for the amusement park, you were thrilled. Being with Hisoka is always a fun time. No matter what you do, he makes it spontaneous. While he’ll never grow sick of doing face masks with you and taking a bath with your head rested on his chest, he can’t deny that you both deserve an actual date outside of the house. 

Checking yourself out in the mirror, you’re happy with how you look tonight. You decided to wear a black plaid pleated skirt, white long sleeve turtleneck and sneakers. Hisoka snuck up from behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, looking at you in the mirror. “Mmmm, what fine taste you have my dear.” He’s dressed in his usual outfit and makeup, not that you’d prefer it any otherwise. You turn around and press a kiss to his lips. “Should we head out?” You questioned. “Yes pumpkin.” 

Upon arrival, you’re overwhelmed by the amount of rides, games and food there is at your leisure. Energetic music, laughter and smiling faces fill the atmosphere around you. Hisoka pulls you towards the first ride he sees, a drop tower that goes up too high for your comfort. The excitement on his face and strong grip on your wrist gives you the motivation to put any fear aside. It’s rare that you two have the opportunity to go out lately and you’ll be damned if you don’t have the most fun this day has to offer.

Hours of heart pumping, adrenaline rushing entertainment pass by at the speed of light. After surviving what felt like your death sentence, you stomp away from Hisoka with tears in your eyes and make your way to buy a funnel cake with strawberries and whipped cream. He follows behind you, wondering why you’re so upset. Sitting down at a table, you push the dessert over to him on the opposite side. “Why would you do that? I was so scared Hisoka.” You question with sadness in your eyes. “What's the big deal? It was only some harmless fun.” His tone is taunting and you want to punch him in the throat for mocking you. “You call that... harmless fun? You broke our safety buckle right before the rollercoaster dropped from the top. The tallest fucking ride here.” Warm tears streamed down your face, you feel so small right now while he stares at you with pity. “I just couldn’t resist the chance to look at your adorable frightened face.” Hisoka’s arm reaches across the table and lifts your chin to look at him. “I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. Besides, bungee gum has the properties-“ You cut him off mid sentence, slapping your hand over his mouth. You can't help but laugh whenever he says that line. He places a soft kiss on the back of your hand before pushing the funnel cake back to you and swiping some of the whipped cream on your nose. It’s times like this that remind you how you’ve grown to trust him with your life. He’s scared the hell out of you plenty times and even put you in dangerous positions but you’ve never been unwillingly hurt by or because of him. Hisoka scans over your face, taking mental note of your tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Even in this state you’re perfect to him. Normally, he thinks weak people are pathetic. But when it comes to you, he’s captivated by how you allow yourself to be so forgiving and kind with him even when he doesn’t deserve it.

After sharing your funnel cake and grabbing some overpriced, underwhelming grub to eat, you two continue to chit chat about your day together while your food settles. Gesturing to the games so Hisoka can win you a bear, he shakes his head no at your silent begs. “Why not? We’ve went on every ride that we wanted to go on! We're not leaving until you win me a bear. I deserve it since you nearly killed us.” He tuts, “You can have whatever you desire, my pretty fruit. But only after we get on the Ferris wheel.”

Handing two tickets to the operator, you and Hisoka make your way onto a cart. The seat beneath you is cold and it’s uncomfortable against your legs, so you move to sit on Hisoka’s lap with your back facing him. He brings his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his body. The added warmth is appreciated. After such a long day, you could easily fall asleep here if you tried. Instead, the two of you overlook the amusement park while the Ferris wheel slowly makes its way up. Everything around you is perfect. Hisoka holding you tight. The night sky covered in stars. The moon that looks so close but in fact is so far. Happiness radiating in the air around you. The light atmosphere is exquisite, you’d stop time right now if you could.

Hands that were wrapped around your waist untangle. Hisoka brings one underneath your shirt, pulling the cup of your bra down and groping your breast, making you yelp at his sudden movements. His lips find their way to your neck, sucking and nipping the skin. You melt into his touch, small moans feeding his hungry desire. Hisoka’s other hand trails between your thighs, resting against your heat. He doesn’t slip his fingers into your panties, instead finding refuge on your clit through the fabric. You squirm in his lap when deft fingers start to swirl against your bud. “Hisoka..” You whimper when he bites your neck particularly hard, peppering kisses around the area afterwards. “Hmm?” His voice is thick like honey and he pretends that he doesn’t know what you’re whining about. 

Leaning against his body, grinding against his hand, head thrown back onto his shoulder while singing his name between breaths only serves to stir him on. Part of you thinks it’s crazy to do this in public, on a Ferris wheel at that. A bigger part of you is caught up in the thrill and pleasure coursing through your body. He’s making you feel so good that you wouldn’t dare stop him. Hisoka can feel how wet you’ve gotten, helping his digits slide up and down your slit through your panties. His fingers circle your clit with precise and calculated movements. Not knowing where to put your hands, you latch onto the material of his pants, tight fists making your knuckles turn white. You feel the coil in your stomach tighten with every swirl against your sex, every pinch of your nipple. You look around, realizing that you’re almost at the base of the Ferris wheel. Hisoka’s fingers speed up, hoping to get you to cum right as you’re passing the operator. He has a knack for both frightening you and seeing you flustered. Fighting your orgasm with every fiber of your being, you clench your eyes shut and try to still your body. He shuffles your body closer to his, and you feel his erection press against you. He ruts up against you, the feeling of him touching every sensitive part of your body is overwhelming. Legs trembling and mouth ajar from the overstimulation, you feel your orgasm approach. There’s no use in trying to fight it. Hisoka brings his lips to your ear, “Cum for me darling.” His voice is laced with lust and persuasion. He doesn’t even understand the amount of power he has over you when he uses that tone. Letting go of your nipple, his hand moves up to grip your neck, rested between your breast like a seatbelt. His fingers ravishing your clit, erection prodding against you and moans in your ear send a rush through your veins. Amusement park music, people screaming on rollercoasters, the gears of the Ferris wheel. These sounds that filled your ears before aren’t registering to you. All you can hear is your moans and his hitched breath each time you rub against him. The knot in your stomach snaps, and you let out a cry while your cunt clenches around nothing. Hisoka’s fingers work your swollen bud even faster once he feels your orgasm begin. He jerks your head to the side and when you force your eyes open, the operator’s looking at you in confusion. Trying to move your face from his view is futile, the grip on your jaw is iron clad. You shut your eyes, promising to pay Hisoka back for this. Thankfully the operator isn’t able to see what Hisoka’s hand is doing under your skirt, but you can guess he knows exactly what’s going on. Shocked and embarrassed, you lean forward towards your knees while Hisoka cups your sex, allowing you a moment to gather yourself. As the cart makes its way back up, he gives the operator a sly grin.

You slide onto the cold seat, only for Hisoka to pull you right back onto his lap facing him. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you bring your tongue to lick the shell of his ear. You begin to straddle his waist, grinding against his thick length. Hisoka’s breath hitches at the friction between the two of you. Bringing one hand to hold you up, Hisoka pulls his cock out of his pants and lines himself up with your clothed cunt. You reach between your bodies, tugging your panties to the side and giving him a way in. His hands glide up the curve of your ass and find their way to your waist, inching into you. Your slick cunt sucks him in quickly, making you hiss at the stretch that turns from pain to pleasure. Hisoka bucks into you while you meet his thrusts. The squelching noises of your sex drives him wild. “Oh my, you’re soaking wet darling. So gorgeous taking my cock like this.” You bring him into a kiss, slipping your tongue in his mouth and biting down harshly. The pain makes him speed up his pace, thrusting into you so roughly that you know you’ll be sore after this. His long member hits your cervix with every rut, you can’t control the obnoxious moans leaving your mouth. The way he slides in and out of your sopping pussy makes you feel delirious. Your grip on his muscular shoulders tighten at the feeling of your orgasm building up again. Hisoka is latched onto your ass, squeezing so hard that his nails dig crescents into your fragile skin. He’s putting all of his strength behind his vicious onslaught, the feeling of his hips hitting your aching folds is invigorating. Amber eyes bore into yours, aroused by every contorted face that you make. Hisoka knows you’re close. Your legs are burning from meeting his thrusts, arms clutched onto him like he’s your savior. Hisoka can’t continue much longer. Seeing you such a mess, impaled on his cock while shamelessly taking him in public is driving him wild. Your legs finally give out, leaving him to use you to his heart’s content. You grind against him lazily, focused on chasing your orgasm despite the burn in your legs. Hisoka rolls his hips against yours, desperate for you to cream around him. You bury your face into his neck as you cum, letting out choked moans that bring a smile to his face. He doesn’t even give you a moment to catch your breath, quickly pistoning into you. He lets out a string of moans that could probably be heard by all of the other people on the Ferris wheel. Bringing your hands into his hair, you pull his face into your neck to shut him up. Hisoka bounces you on his length as if you weigh nothing, biting your neck hard enough to make you shriek. Your cunt gripping him like a vice proves too much for him. Shuddering, he coats your walls with his seed. Having regained some control over yourself, you sway against his length, greedily milking him until he stops twitching inside of you. He holds you close against him while drawing circles in your thigh. Your mouth meets his in a sloppy kiss, wordlessly thanking him for fucking you into the oblivion. Hisoka lifts you off of him gently, and you both fix yourselves properly into your clothing with perfect timing. Not even a minute later, you reach the bottom of the Ferris wheel and the operator opens the cart to let you both out. As you walk by, you keep your head down and follow behind Hisoka.

Exhausted is an understatement. Having spent over 8 hours at this place and going through several different emotions; you’re ready to go home, take a shower and go to sleep. Hisoka plays a couple of games, making sure to win you a small bear and an oversized one. Shortly after, the two of you make your way home after Hisoka buys candy to share on the way. Little do you know, he's already got two more tickets to visit again in the future.


End file.
